


The Feeling

by Lolocherrybubble



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gay Robots, M/M, Mention of blood, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Vampires, alternative dimension, and the vampires are they slaves, fic originally written in spanish, robot kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolocherrybubble/pseuds/Lolocherrybubble
Summary: At an extravagant party, Kun finds an old mirror that will take him to a world where vampires and robots exist, as well as a young man who informs him that he is the one chosen to complete the last phase of the vampire rebellion."You can have me assassinated, robot prince. But I'm sure your technology will take years to know what I am."Yangyang lets out a laugh making his eyes light up even more."You are a human."
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is thanks to @fullpeach for encouraging me to write this story even though english is not my first language, and also @boyfrendery because she was my beta and a BIG really BIG help. Thank u a lot <3

After going through the entire house, Kun finally finds an unoccupied room. It is very obvious why it’s empty. This where the mansions old and forgotten items are kept.

He reclines on a dusty chair after closing the door, locking himself away from the noise of the party. Kun turns to look in the mirror of the armoir, where his reflection stares back at him. Taeyong's ridiculous idea of throwing a Victorian costume party was a huge hit. Everyone here looks like 19th century European royalty, himself included.

However, there is something out of place. He hadn't noticed at first glance, but his reflection is not the only thing he can see in the mirror. He moves closer to examine it and finds what appears to be a clean room and a young man in the distance who is holding his head as if it hurts too much.

Kun gets even closer with his nose almost brushing the glass until the young man on the other side sees him. After, the arm of the unknown man reaches up to him and takes the collar of his costume, pulling and transporting his body to the other side of the mirror. Kun closes his eyes, expecting to feel a blow that never comes. Instead arms surround him while he sighs, scared by what just happened.

"Woah, so you're the one."

Kun pulls away from the boy without being able to speak. The young man returns a bright smile before he falls to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Who are you? What's wrong?" Kun crouches down next to him watching the boy start crying. "Can I help you?!”

"No... It's nothing," says the man, enduring the pain. "It's just the chip on my neck. At a certain time of day it tortures us a bit, but it will pass." The boy, still crying and shaking, extends his hand to him. "I'm Hendery, what's your name?"

"I'm Kun, but wait, why do you have a chip on your neck?"

"My grandfather did tell me that you weren't going to understand anything. That you came from a world where our existence is summarized as being magical creatures." Hendery laughs a little in pain. "He was the one who said to find you. He was murdered this morning."

"I'm very sorry," Kun says sadly, seeing something on Hendery's face light up.

"Me too, but his death won't be in vain if you help us." Hendery looks at him as if he's something very valuable. "I will quickly explain what is happening because right now, the chaos itself is outside this building. This is the kingdom of Praemmel, and there are two types of societies here." Kun watches Hendery's eyes turn completely red and prominent fangs appear between his lips. "Those who dominate and those who obey. The robots and vampires."

If Hendery hadn't started choking before turning extremely pale, Kun would have thought it was part of a very bad joke.

"Trust me. My world for you is just as incredible as your mere presence here. As far as I thought, humans were just a fantasy." The chip makes a noise and Hendery finally falls to the ground, trying to recover all the lost air. "But you are in front of me and I, with my fangs, am in front of you, so I think you have no choice but to believe me. Vampires have always had to serve the robots and their entire kingdom. They control us with the chip on our necks. The robots think they are superior just because they have no feelings and no one can say anything because for centuries they have subjected us to the damn chip that is connected to our heart. If we take it off, we die."

Suddenly Kun hears footsteps coming from the corridor outside. Hendery widens his eyes and looks around him to see where he can hide. The horror in his eyes is evident.

"Open the door!"

"You have to act like a vampire. You're already dressed as if you are one of us." The fangs and red eyes disappear from Hendery's face. "If you listen to something that sounds like the chip, just act like us because that’s how they can control us. You have to do everything they say." Hendery smiles. "Although outside they are already getting out of hand."

The door opens to reveal two men. They could perfectly be human if it weren't for their silver eyes that shine like flashlights. 

Behind them comes a thin young man that looks like a prince. Kun thinks that he is perfectly the most beautiful being that he has ever seen.

The young man has his eyes fixed on Hendery before whispering, "arrest him." However, his gaze meets Kun's and they both stay still as if nothing else exists.

"It's Liu Yangyang. The prince of the Praemmel Kingdom," Hendery informs before the men come after him. "My grandfather told me that you would already know what to do, so I implore you. Do it."

And the men take Hendery by the shoulders before pressing the chip in his neck, causing him to cry out in pain and fall unconscious. Then one of the men approaches Kun, but a scream stops him.

"No!" Yangyang hasn't taken his eyes off him since he walked into the room. "I don't recognize your face, vampire, it doesn't appear on my databases. Introduce yourself."

Kun is scared, almost shitting himself. They didn't even ask him if he wanted to be part of this in the first place, but he was left with no other choice.

"My name is Kun." 

"He must also be part of the rebellion, after all he was with that traitor Kunhang," says one of the men.

Yangyang stands still for a moment before nodding towards the men who are taking Hendery's unconscious body away and although Kun thinks they are going to close the doors, they leave them open discovering that the robots don't need to verbally communicate with each other.

"Follow me."

Kun looks one last time towards the mirror that transported him to this reality. He walks through hallways that mix European royalty with futuristic technology until they come to a balcony. Yangyang stops when he walks in and waits for Kun to come to his side. What the human sees is an almost empty city although screams can be heard and he can see how an army of robots guard the streets.

"You are not part of the bloodsucking plagues," the prince assures with a sideways smile, almost as real as if a human were doing it. "You don't have a chip, and you don't have fangs. I've been around vampires since they turned me on, so talk."

Kun decides that if he still has some alcohol in his blood from the party, it's time for it to act.

"I'm not going to tell you who I am."

The robot slowly turns to look at him.

"I think it's a very bad time for you to question my authority by not answering my questions."

A scream is heard in the distance before the sound of a sword.

"You can have me assassinated, robot prince. But I'm sure your technology will take years to know what I am."

Yangyang lets out a laugh making his eyes light up even more.

"You are a human."

Kun is petrified.

"Or maybe an ogre, you fulfill the similarities."

"Oh, do you also tell jokes?"

"I have very little opportunity to make them." Yangyang looks Kun in the eyes and feels that he must swallow hard even though he doesn't have to do that.

"Well, I know how to do magic."

"Magic? That word is not in my database"

"Perfect. With me, you are going to know magic." It is quite obvious at this point that Kun's strategy was to flirt with a robot, but a quite handsome robot that if it had been a human, Kun would not have hesitated to talk to him.

Yangyang adjusts his hair a bit although when he notices his action he freezes. Why was he acting that way? When he shouldn't care what the idiot in front of him thought of him. That acting was from disgusting vampires who had feelings and Yangyang was a robot, a robot prince who had none.

But when Kun showed him a card trick and then winked at him, his cheeks turned red and the rest didn't matter anymore.

Yangyang shows him the palace, from the artificial flowers to the backup power source in case there is a blackout, which never happens because the vampires work day and night to give them energy.

Kun understands that this kingdom is extremely cruel, but the truth is that Yangyang had only been raised with all of it. He is a sweet soul and his eyes that look like stars... Kun is hypnotized by them.

"There is something I like to do," Yangyang tells him as he leads him to a library. It is full of computers.

"You like?"

"Well, I don't like it because we don't like it at all." Yangyang takes his hand excitedly and at that contact sparks come out.Kun feels a slight electric current go through his body. "I don't know what that was ... But come with me." The robot whispers in his ear and Kun feels his legs shaking.

He lets Yangyang lead him down a corridor of the immense library until they are both in a space full of old books, a sofa and some flowers, they are roses and don't seem artificial.

"Every morning I ask one of the many vampire servants to bring the flowers. Usually it was Kunhang until the idiot was revealed with his grandfather this morning and we had to kill the old vampire."

Kun tries not to show that it impresses him, and at the same time, it makes him feel guilty.

"This place has been with me all my life. Here I keep my favorite books that have been taken from the vampire houses and that are not in our databases. Most are novels and relate to feelings. Mostly love." Yangyang scans the stacks of the books until he finds the one he is looking for and opens it, showing Kun a drawing of a kiss scene. "I have never felt anything like what they relate here because I'm a robot, but this seems so wonderful. I believed that this feeling did not exist until I escaped once and went to the vampire town and saw how two of them were kissing." Yangyang touches his lips gently and Kun can't take his eyes off them no matter how much he tries. "They also held hands, intertwined their fingers," this time Yangyang gently runs one of his fingers through his other hand. "They were saying nice things to each other's ears and they seemed to be so happy..."

"Because they are," Kun murmurs like a trance because the robot's face in the evening light is beautiful. "Love makes you feel the luckiest being." Kun places his hand on Yangyang's chest right where his heart would be, if he had one. "It makes your chest tingle with excitement, it makes you smile out of nowhere and want to sing with the image of someone in your mind..."

But he shuts up when Yangyang raises his robot hand and places it on top of Kun’s, giving it a bit of warmth.

"Kiss me before I regret it," Yangyang orders eagerly.

"Of course I will," Kun says hastily, leaning down and bringing their lips together.

The kisses are endless after that. They caress each other as if it were forbidden to feel, and the slight moans are barely audible until in a second, while Kun is over him, they see each other. Although Kun is not a robot, he perfectly understands everything Yangyang wants to tell him. That he is feeling something for him, for a human.

However, Kun hears a loud explosion and the palace windows rumble before everything goes off completely.

Yangyang immediately changes his expression to a worried one, getting up from the sofa where they were laying.

"A blackout!" He lights his eyes and watches the smoke that still remains in the distance. They have exploded the city's power source.

The street begins to fill with vampires that under the moonlight no longer burn. They are fast and strong and tear the necks of the robots that previously had them chained.

"Chips don't work!" Yangyang exclaimed before his eyes could turn yellow and it appeared on his wrist that he needed to recharge soon or else he would turn off completely. "Shit! That’s what happens to me for being with you all afternoon, that’s what happens to me for feeling!"

Yangyang takes his head, looking quite worried. Kun decides that it is time to calm him down a bit so he holds his face, making the robot prince look him in the eyes.

"Do you regret what just happened?"

Yangyang hesitates before denying.

"Then calm down. I'm going to take you to the reserve power source and you're going to hide, you'll see that nothing is going to happen."

"BUT-!"

Kun silences him.

"No talking because that consumes your energy more." Kun gently lifts him off the ground and smiles to reassure Yangyang without being able to avoid stealing a kiss. "Guide me again."

And Yangyang does it while shouting and chaos is heard throughout the palace and nothing can be seen by the blackout. They arrive at the reserve power source where there are already two guards.

"Prince Yangyang, the king exploded in the incident a few minutes ago and we cannot locate the queen. It's good that you're okay though." They don't look worried and their voices sound very creepy as they connect the prince to the machine.

"Kun!" Someone yells. Kun turns only to see Hendery in his vampire form, smiling. "I thought you were murdered, but you are clever and now you give us the prince on a silver platter! After all my grandfather was right, you were the chosen one."

"The one chosen for what?" Asks Yangyang behind him. His voice sounds broken.

"To help us with the rebellion and give us the final member of the royal family." Answers Hendery with obviousness as if Yangyang were a kid.

"What? Kun, tell me it's not true."

"You all terribly mistreat vampires!" Kun exclaims feeling so guilty seeing that Yangyang looked very sad.

"Activate the Provisional Combat Forces!" Orders Yangyang as a door opens and several robots with weapons come out. They shoot Hendery and Kun, but they manage to hide.

"No, Yangyang! Stop this right now!"

"Why should I listen to a damn liar?!"

Kun can't believe what his eyes are seeing. Real tears fall from the robot's eyes, tears of betrayal.

"I'm sorry," Kun tells him, although he doesn't realize that a robot sees him and shoots him in the shoulder.

"NO!" Yangyang yells, disconnecting himself and going towards Kun while ordering the other robots not to attack.

A lot of blood pours out of Kun's body and Yangyang's eyes tremble with concern, not knowing what to do.

"Kunhang!" Yangyang yells. The vampire had come to them attracted by the smell of blood and also scared seeing that Kun seemed to be suffering too much. "Help!"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with him either, vampires don't have blood, but animals do and I've seen a lot of them bleed to death, that's how we feed."

"Can Kun die!? CAN HUMANS DIE?!" Yangyang asks while trying to stop the bleeding.

Kun laughs. "Yeah, we're actually quite weak," he whispers, reaching out his arm to wipe the slight tears that are on the robot's cheeks.

"I think we have to take him where he belongs," Hendery suggests, trying to control himself so as not to jump on top of Kun and suck all his blood. "They can help you there."

"No!" screams Kun, seeing Yangyang. "I don't want to leave here after I found you."

"And I don't want you to die, asshole." Yangyang this time is the one who picks him up and asks Hendery to take him to the mirror. Kun feels that with each step he loses consciousness, hearing the explosions and screams around him. Finally they reach the room and Hendery goes back to doing what he did before to open the portal between the two worlds.

"It's time for you to go, Kun," Yangyang says, trying not to sound distressed even though the tears keep falling. "You will live the same as I will live here for you."

Kun with a few last breaths approaches his ear.

"Run away. There are too many vampires and they are angry. Run away please, I beg you."

Yangyang pulls away from him and nods sadly.

"I will, but I'll be back. I'll be back for you." Yangyang himself was the one who was in charge of approaching him to give him one last kiss before pushing him to the other side of the mirror.

Kun sits up, taking a breath. He touches his shoulder before realizing that he doesn't have any injuries. He turns to the mirror, but this time it's just his reflection. He tries to reach out his hand, but it collides with the glass.

"No! No! No!"

Someone opens the door of the room and the music of the party is heard. Kun gasps, turning around only to find Taeyong smiling at him.

"I was just looking for you." He pulls a young man to the door and Kun nearly faints from the shock. "I wanted to introduce you to my cousin, Liu Yangyang.” 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Kunyang, thank u!


End file.
